Emison in the Dressing Room
by Dontaskwho
Summary: in the dressing room of a Macy's, with friends just beyond the door, what does Alison start, and how does she finish it?
"Do you want to kiss me, Em?"

"What?" She said, surprised. Emily turned around so quick she lost a little bit of her balance.

"I said…" Alison walked tauntingly towards Emily's frozen figure, "You want to kiss me."

The shift from question to statement made it clear that Alison knew what Emily wanted, the question was only for Emily's benefit.

Alison and Emily found themselves in the changing room of a Macy's, together, half naked, with the other girls either in the stall next to them, or waiting outside the door to see the outfits. Emily had on a blue and bedazzled bra and a pair of skinny jeans, Alison in her bright pink, Victoria's Secret lacy underwear and an orange and yellow flannel.

"Alison, stop. You can't keep teasing me about that kiss forever. Just…let it go. Please." Emily begged. Ever since the kiss in the library, Alison had been making sly and taunting passes at Emily. Of course Emily knew this would happen, but in the moment, she wanted to kiss Alison so much more than she cared about the repercussions.

"I can tease you all I want. But I don't know how much you're going to like it." Before Emily could ask what she meant, or even dodge her for that matter, Alison had Emily crushed against the wall, with one hand pressing hard against her center through her skinny jeans.

"Alison stop! What-what are you doing!?"

"Trying to see if you're turned on by me," Alison undid her jeans with skill and slid her hand into Emily's underwear, "and I think you are Ms. Fields…" Alison said and bit her lip, staring at her hand disappearing into the other girls' pants.

Emily knew it was wrong, she knew Alison would tease her about this later, she knew the others would be wondering what happened when they saw the blush on her face, but she was frozen by desire. Her heart rate was through the roof, and she was nervous, but she didn't know if this very…unique…situation would ever happen again.

"Alison-" Emily managed to shudder out.

"Shh Emily just…just let me do this okay?" Alison's change of attitude took Emily by surprise. Was it possible that Alison was _nervous_? Or even more impossible: was she _into_ this?

Alison's fingers slid up Emily's slit, and when her dripping wet fingers rolled over the other girl's clit, Emily physically jumped, both of her hands meeting Alison's wrist to steady her.

"I'm sorry! Did it hurt or..?" Alison asked, almost as if she was _concerned_ about how she made Emily feel.

"No, it's just sensitive." Emily replied.

Alison whispered something too quiet for Emily to hear.

"What?" She asked.

Alison shook her head.

"Ali..?"

She took a deep breath and thought about her words again before she tried to utter them.

"Can I keep going?"

"What?"

"Are you, like, okay with this?" and to emphasize her point she rolled her fingers over her clit once more, and Emily sucked in a "Yes".

"Okay. Stop me if it isn't. Or if it starts to not be."

Ali started rubbing in a circle, Emily's arching back against the full mirror, the two separated from their best friends by only a thin wooden door and a flimsy lock. Emily had her hands pressed against the wall, trying desperately to find something to hold on to. She knew Ali, and it might be okay for Ali to touch her, but she wasn't always allowed to touch her back.

"Em?" Ali whispered.

"Mmm?" she said without even opening her eyes. She could feel herself beginning to climax.

"Look at me." It took all the energy in Emily's body, but she found it in herself to open her eyes and look at Ali. Her makeup was perfect, her eyes burning into her, and her other hand beginning to get curious with Emily's hips.

Their bodies were flush against each other. Emily could feel Alison's breasts against her own. Her pussy was hot and wet, Alison's fingers were flicking back and forth so fast her legs were shaking trying to hold up the weight of her body.

Just when she thought she couldn't take anymore, Alison pushed in a finger, and Emily screamed. Alison froze, and her free hand flew up to cover her mouth. She got her lips so close to Emily's ear, they brushed against it.

"Emily do you want to cum or not? You have to be _quiet_." Her breath was hot enough to fog the mirror behind her head.

Emily longed for the pleasure of Alison's hands, which were now still, and in desperation she nodded and exhaled hard through her nose.

"Okay." Ali whispered. And her magic fingers resumed their wonderful ways. Her hand uncovered her mouth and moved down her body slowly. Her lips, on the other hand, didn't move. They were there, by her ear, breathing heavy, making Emily weaker than she thought she could be.

Emily didn't think she could be more pleasured by Ali, but when her lips started tentatively suckling on Emily's neck, she melted.

"Is this okay?" Ali whispered, her hot air on her neck.

Emily tried to find words, but ended up only with a short nod of the head. She was focused hard on being quiet, so Ali wouldn't stop.

She started sliding down the mirror as her legs gave out, but Ali wrapped her free arm around her waist and pulled her back up.

"Focus, Em. You're falling for me." Alison said so sly it slid like butter into Emily's ears.

The heat between them was burning, and Emily's walls were clenching and unclenching faster and faster. Ali knew she was about to cum.

"Em, wrap your arms around my neck baby. I can't hold you up alone." Emily was scared, slightly irrationally, to touch Ali, but was excited about how open and inviting Ali was about it.

"Alison-I'm gonaaa.." Her voice went up an octave, and her whole body shook with the intensity of her orgasm. Alison slowly got her down to the ground and let her sit, pulling her fingers out with intention and licking each one in front of Emily.

Emily felt red, and sweaty, and so weak, so tired. And she had no idea what to say now that she was getting her head back.

"Ali i-what do I even-I don't know what to say."

"Say thank you."

Emily was a little taken aback by Ali before she started to smile, letting her know it was a joke.

"Say I did alright?"

And just as usual, Emily did exactly what she was told.

"You did perfect."


End file.
